Where You Belong
by adxlunam
Summary: When InuYasha goes wrong, leaving Kagome terrified of him, Sango decides that calling in Sesshomaru is their best bet. Can Kagome heal? Will she melt Sesshomaru's heart of stone? S/K
1. Chapter 1

Where You Belong

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been quite a while since I've written anything, so I ask your forgiveness if I seem a bit rusty. Of course, please read and review!

(Of course, I don't own any characters. Just the fanfic story idea.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, her ebony locks blowing around her in the harsh wind. Rain pelted down, soaking her straight through, though she didn't seem to notice. Her normally bright cerulean eyes were now dull and lifeless. The rain itself hid her tears, but did nothing to mask the pain she felt inside.

"Kagome?" A female figure came running up the hill, a large bone boomerang strapped to her back. Slowing down to a walk, she knelt before Kagome. "What's wrong? InuYasha came back and said you weren't far behind…" She paused. For some reason, when InuYasha was mentioned, the young miko flinched. "…Kagome?"

The miko turned to look. "…Sango?" The huntress nodded slowly. Suddenly, a fresh wave of tears started and Kagome put her face in her hands, weeping. Sango, startled by her outburst, wrapped her in a hug. "Shh…it's okay. Let's get you back to the village-" "NO!" Kagome yelped. "No! I can't go there!" Now not only was Sango confused, but greatly concerned as well.

"May we go under a tree, at least, out of this downpour?"

Kagome nodded slightly, and the settled under one of the many majestic oaks, sheltered from the worst of the storm.

"Kagome…What happened?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's…too hard…to explain."

"Just try." Sango coaxed gently.

Kagome took a deep breath.

~Flashback~

"Mama! Souta! Grandpa!" Kagome called, running into the house in relief. School was over for the day, at last. Frowning when she noticed the house was dark and no one had responded, she padded into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

'_Kagome-_

_Went out to the store. Grandpa is with me. Souta went to a friend's house. See you soon! _

_Love,_

_Mom'_

Kagome smiled. Putting the note back down, she went up to her room and put her stuff down. With a sigh, she flopped down on her bed and stretched out.

'_Ah, so nice to be home…in a bed for once!' _She thought, hugging her pillow. '_Maybe I'll take a short nap….'_

It only took a few moments before Kagome was fast asleep. It may have been ten minutes, it may have been an hour, but however long it was, Kagome woke up to a noise near her and something touching her. Resisting the urge to yelp, she hesitantly opened her eyes to see InuYasha standing over her, his hand sliding up her shirt. Kagome's breath hitched in shock, as she tried her best to keep her fear in check. His eyes were burning demon-red. She knew, inwardly, that letting her fear slip would let the demon in him go crazy.

"…InuYasha?" She asked softly. Those red eyes turned to hers, and a growl rumbled low in his throat. Kagome froze, her eyes widening as InuYasha began to loosen his haori. With his hand away from her, Kagome took that moment to wiggle out from under him and run. Forgetting shoes, Kagome ran across the gravel paths in the backyard, towards the god tree. She didn't need super hearing to know that InuYasha was gaining on her with ease. Within seconds, she was pinned against the god tree, her blouse ripped in half and a demon snarling over her.

"InuYasha, please don't do this… Please wake up!" Kagome begged, but the hanyou paid no heed, continuing to tear her clothing off, nipping at her neck. Tears began to flow down Kagome's cheeks as he became rough, his intent obvious. Why was he doing this? Why? There was only one way to stop this.

"InuYasha…Sit boy!"

The subjection beads glowed for a moment before InuYasha was pulled down into a self-made crater. Kagome felt her knees shaking and took a deep breath before calmly-or at least attempting to be calm- walking back into the house, up to her room, and getting into the shower. She spent at least an hour under the hot water, letting it burn her skin in an effort to make the feeling go away.

When she finally emerged, she noticed InuYasha was gone. '_He must have gone back to the feudal era…_' She thought. Putting on fresh clothes, she gathered her needed supplies and headed back herself. Maybe being with Sango and Shippo would make her feel better...

~End Flashback~

Kagome was back to sobbing again at this time. Sango was rigid with tension and anger. "Kagome…did he…?"

"No….I said it in time. If I hadn't gotten myself to speak I would have been…" The miko choked up. Sango hugged the girl fiercely. "Do you think he even knows?" Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He was in demon form, so…"

Sango sighed. "Well, here. We'll go back to the village. You will stay by me." She left no room for Kagome to argue, even when she saw the girl's mouth begin to open. "We will find out if he remembers or not. Depending upon that, we will proceed from there. We don't have to travel with him, Kagome. We can do it ourselves."

Kagome stared at her for a few moments before nodding her head slowly. "Ok. Just…Just keep me away from him. Please."

Sango offered a small smile. "Don't worry, I will."

Neither woman had noticed the way a set of cool amber eyes watched them, carefully listening to their conversation, and narrowing in annoyance…

--------

Both girls stood and made their way down the hill- the rain had, thankfully, lightened up- and back to the village, to Kaede's hut. Kagome had barely approached the hut when a blur of blue and red attached itself to her.

"Mama! You're back!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the kit. "Yes, Shippo. I'm back."

Shippo looked up at her, his eyes wide with innocence. "Do you have any lollipops?"

The miko laughed, pointing to her pack. "Yep. I brought you several different flavors, too." It was too hard to be upset when Shippo was around. Besides, she didn't want him to pick up on her unhappiness. He was just a child.

"Yay!" The kit squealed, happily hopping down and going through her pack. The two girls shook their heads in amusement. Kids would be kids.

Sango entered the hut first, and motioned it was safe for Kagome to enter. Sliding in, Kagome relaxed when she saw only Kaede and Miroku inside.

"Ah, child, you're soaked. Come, let us dry you." The old woman said, handing Kagome a warm blanket. Miroku, being Miroku, smirked. "Yes, Lady Kagome, let us dry you off…I'm sure I could-"

Sango glared at him, boomerang in hand, and the monk wisely shut up. Sango nodded. "We have something to discuss."

"Oh? What is the problem?" Kaede asked, handing out tea. Kagome chose to remain silent, sipping her tea.

"It's InuYasha. Kagome," Sango glanced at the miko, "may I tell them?"

Kagome nodded, huddling into a pile of blankets to warm herself. Sango proceeded to explain the situation to the others. Both the monk and old priestess looked grave.

"That is very much unlike InuYasha." Kaede said, frowning.

"I agree. Though, I can say that he has been disappearing quite a bit of lately." Miroku commented, "And I have not sensed Kikyo's presence."

"Aye, my sister has not been around these parts. But whenever he comes back, InuYasha always smells of grave soil and death."

Sango shook her head. "But when he's around, have you guys noticed anything different about him? Besides smell?"

"Yea! Inu-no-baka gets really mean with me, over little things, too." Shippo piped up from coloring. "And he's always cursing…But not at me. Cursing like he's talking about someone."

All four adults looked over at the kit. Shippo blinked and tilted his head. "What did I do? Did I say something wrong?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Of course not, Shippo. Had I known he was being so mean to you, he would have gotten sat a few hundred times."

Shippo grinned. "Yay! Can we do that when he gets back?"

"Sure."

Shippo clapped his hands. "Oh boy! I can't wait!'

As the others continued to speak, Kagome slowly sipped at her tea, feeling drowsy. Kaede noticed the young miko beginning to nod off, and smiled slightly. "Why not rest, Kagome? We will keep watch over you."

Kagome offered a small smile, and nodded. "Mmhmm…I think I may." She said, placing her cup down and curling up on her side, eyes closing. She was asleep within moments. Miroku looked at Kaede, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Did you happen to put something in her tea?"

"Aye," the old woman said sadly. "She needs the rest, to let her body recover. Though he may not have inflicted physical damage, her soul is torn."

Sango bit her lip, looking at her sister. "We have to do something…"

Miroku nodded, "Yes. We must. We cannot allow Lady Kagome to be put through this again." He was being unusually serious. However, it was a situation that called for seriousness. And, although he may be a leach at times, he did think of Kagome as a younger sister. He just annoyed her for fun.

"Perhaps…" Sango began hesitantly, furrowing her brow.

"What, child?" Kaede asked, refilling their tea cups.

Sango took a breath. "I think we need to talk to Sesshomaru-sama."

-----------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. Yes, short, I know, but I felt like it was a good spot to leave off at. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Where You Belong

Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! It makes me happy to know that people still find my stories enjoyable to read!

I'm sorry for the delay, the holiday sort of killed me at work. =(

Enjoy!

Of course, the characters do not belong to me. (I can only dream.)

---------------------

Silence reigned over the small hut for several long moments. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru, Sango?" He questioned, "I understand that he is InuYasha's brother, but…"

Sango glanced at Kagome's sleeping, noticing the dry tear tracks, and then to Shippo, who had curled beside her.

"Because he is probably the only one who can protect Kagome…from both InuYasha and Naraku." She hurriedly added, "Not that we can't."

Kaede nodded. "Aye, but there is only so much we can do. Sesshomaru-sama would have much knowledge on dealing with this situation."

Sango sighed. "I will write to him. Kirira can find him easier and quicker than we would able to."

Kaede rummaged through a small box, producing a sheet of paper and ink. Sango gratefully accepted the items, carefully penning her letter. Blowing gently on the ink to have it dry, she woke Kirira from her nap. Speaking softly, she told the kit where to take the note. Kirira gave a meow and took the note in her mouth, heading out the door. They heard the faint sound of her transforming into her larger form, and then take off.

"Well, hopefully, she will find him soon…"

------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, sat at his desk, staring at the mountain of paperwork before him. Did nothing continue when he did his routinely 'breaks'? Or did time freeze in his palace and only start again when he returned? He let out a low growl of frustration. His retainers were worthless. If it weren't for the fact that they had been there since his father's time, they would have been gone long ago.

"M'lord?" A hesitant voice asked from the doorway.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inwardly. "Enter, Jaken."

A small toad-demon scuttled into the room, bowing low. "M'lord, you have a visitor."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "Who is it?"

"The huntress's fire-neko, milord." Jaken responded, keeping his eyes respectfully turned down.

This response caused Sesshomaru to frown more. Why was the fire-neko here? What business did that group have with him?

"Send her in."

"Right away milord." Jaken scuttled back out of the room, to return a few moments later, Kirira in tow. The fire-neko inclined it's head respectfully to the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru inclined his head in return.

"What is it that you bring this Sesshomaru?"

Kirira approached him, gently placing a letter before him, then sat down gracefully.

Sesshomaru took the letter, frowning. Opening the carefully folded paper, he read the words.

'_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I write to you in beg of your assistance. As of last evening, Lady Kagome was almost raped by your half-brother, InuYasha. We fear for her safety in this situation, and known not what to do. When his name alone is mentioned, she flinches. We have carefully warded the hut we reside in from InuYasha, but cannot hold it for long. We hope that you would be able to give us some insight, and if at all possible, take Lady Kagome into your protection for a bit? We would greatly appreciate any help you may be able to provide. We do not want to see Lady Kagome harmed. _

_Sincere thanks, _

_Sango'_

He put the letter down abruptly. '_He did __**what**__?!_' Sesshomaru fumed inside. '_Does that half-breed truly know nothing?' _Granted, he did not care much for the little miko, but she had defied him several times and had grudgingly gained his respect. For a ningen, she had quite a spark to her.

Glancing up, he reminded himself that the fire-neko sat, waiting patiently for his response.

Quickly pulling a blank piece of parchment and his quill towards him, he penned a response. Folding it carefully, he handed it to the neko.

"Take this to your mistress. I trust it will get there safely."

Kirira nodded, taking the letter and departing.

Sesshomaru let out a low sigh. What had he just gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Where You Belong

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! It makes me happy to know that people still enjoy my writing! Without further ado, here is chapter 3!

PS- Nope, I don't own any of the Inu characters. Sadly.

----------------

Kagome yawned, stretching, and winced in pain. Her body protested movement, having been in the same position for so long. Raising herself up, she gently shifted the still-sleeping Shippo and looked around. Miroku was the only one awake, it seemed. He opened one eye from meditation and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome."

"What time is it?"

"Just a bit before sunrise. You fell asleep early yesterday, so nothing less is to be expected."

Kagome blinked. She had slept that long? '_Yet again,_' she reasoned, '_I did need it.'_

"So why are you up so early?"

Miroku grimaced inwardly. What was he supposed to say?

~Flashback~

Sango sighed in relief when she heard Kirira return. The neko trotted in- small once more- and handed the note to her mistress. Sango took a deep breath.

"Let's hope it's good." She muttered, breaking the wax seal. It was silent for a moment as she read, then gave a surprised gasp.

"What is it, child?" Kaede questioned.

Sango looked up at her, eyes wide.

"He said he'll do it. He requires all the information pertaining to the event and we have specific directions as to where to meet him." She paused for a breath. "But the most amazing part is that we are welcome as well! I quote: 'I know the miko will not heal; rather, she would become more distraught, without her 'family'. Therefore, this Sesshomaru extends his hospitality to you, the monk, the kit, and neko.'"

Miroku blinked in shock. "Surely you jest."

Sango shook her head, handing him the parchment.

"Just whomever wakes up first tomorrow, don't tell Kagome."

~End Flashback~

Miroku shrugged at the miko. "Meditation is best done in quiet, before the day begins."

Kagome seemed the accept the lie, and slowly rose. "I guess I'll start some tea up." She commented, gathering up the cups, etc. Starting a small fire, she heated up the kettle.

"If I may be so bold, Lady Kagome, how do you fare today?" Miroku asked lowly. Kagome glanced up at him, then away. "Better, I guess." She responded.

Shortly, Sango and Kaede rose as well. They accepted the tea gratefully, and slowly fully came to awareness. Sango flashed a small smile at Miroku, knowing the monk had not told Kagome of their plans. Looking over at her 'sister', she smiled.

"Kagome, how about we go to the spring today?" She asked. Sango did an inward cheer when Kagome seemed to brighten at the idea.

"Sure. I haven't been to a spring in a while. I'll go pack."

"Miroku, if you dare spy on us while we're there, I will personally- and gladly- castrate you." Sango threatened, noticing the mischievous gleam in the monk's eyes.

"Why, Lady Sango, would I do such a horrid thing?" Miroku said, feigning innocence. Even Kagome turned around from her packing to raise an unbelieving eyebrow. Miroku sighed. "Ah, such little trust you place in me."

----------

The group- Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirira, and Miroku- trooped out of the village, headed towards one of the nearby hot springs. Kagome didn't question where InuYasha was, and the others didn't bring it up, which eased her tension a little bit.

"Sango, which hot spring are we going to?" Kagome asked, following her friend. Sango glanced over her shoulder. "I found a new one a little while back, I thought we'd try that one."

"Oh, okay. That works."

'_I'm sorry Kagome, this is for your own safety._' Sango thought sadly, feeling bad that what she was up to might be considered as betrayal.

Soon enough, they arrived at the hot spring, Kagome running gratefully towards the water, crouching down and testing it.

"Ooh, it's perfect!" She exclaimed, turning around to Sango.

Sango smiled. "Go on, jump in. I'm going to make sure the monk stays away, then I'll join you."

Kagome nodded, eagerly removing her clothes and slipping into the warm water. A happy sigh escaped her. Heaven.

Sango, meanwhile, had taken Miroku off to the side and spoke lowly to him.

"When Lord Sesshomaru arrives, warn us…I don't care how, just don't frighten Kagome. That's the last thing we need."

Miroku nodded, serious for once. "I will. Go, relax. I'll let you know."

Sango quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking him by utter surprise, before disappearing into the brush.

--------

Not far off, Sesshomaru walked the paths to where he had instructed the slayer to meet him. Part of him was in utter disbelief that he was actually offering hospitality for humans, of all things. The other part of him was furious at the thought that his idiotic half-breed brother had messed up once more. Surely, there was more to this story than the huntress had outlined to him, and he intended to get the information.

Approaching the clearing, he noticed the monk sitting against a tree, his staff resting lightly against his arm. He stood when Sesshomaru came closer, bowing his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Monk."

"The ladies are currently bathing. I shall let them know you have arrived." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I take it the miko does not know?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, Sesshomaru-sama. We decided she would not balk as much if she did not know."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. Miroku took a breath, and headed into the brushes. A moment later, there was a shriek, and a very loud noise.

"HENTAI!"

The waiting taiyoukai winced at the volume of the word. That was how the monk intended to notify them? Foolish male.

Miroku came stumbling back through the bushes, a large lump on his head, a silly smile at his face.

"They will be right here." He mumbled, sliding back down the tree.

Indeed, they were. Shippo bounded through first, stopping short at the sight of Sesshomaru's intimidating presence. Sango walked past easily, ruffling Shippo's head to signal it was okay. Kagome was last to come out, and she froze.

Sesshomaru calmly inclined his head to Sango and Kagome. "Huntress."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two, utterly confused. "Sango? What's going on?"

"Kagome, I…"

Sesshomaru smoothly interrupted. "You are coming to my castle, under my protection until this situation has been taken care of."

Kagome's eyes widened, turning to him slowly, then looking back at her friends.

"You…you…" She couldn't even form a complete sentence.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Please don't be mad, we only wanted to help…And Lord Sesshomaru is the only one we knew who could."

Kagome nodded in defeat. Turning, she bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn. We will depart now."

And so began Kagome's stay with the infamous Lord Sesshomaru.

-----------

Ready for more?


	4. Chapter 4

Where You Belong

Chapter 4

A/N: Here you go! Another chapter! I tried making it a bit longer, I hope you enjoy.

(Nope, don't own them…I wish.)

------------------

Not much was said on the journey, with the exception of directions. It wasn't long before they entered the Western lands- and the palace grounds. Guards bowed and lowered their weapons respectfully as Sesshomaru passed, while casting curious looks at the newcomers.

Kagome gazed around herself in awe. The grounds alone were gorgeous. Carefully tended flowers bloomed along the castle walls, their fragrance floated in the air, yet not overbearing- even for a sensitive youkai nose.

The double doors to the castle opened, and Sesshomaru went inside, gesturing for them to follow.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A cheerful voice called, followed by an orange blur attaching itself to his leg. Kagome choked back a giggle. If she didn't know better, it looked like the taiyoukai just rolled his eyes!

"Rin."

The little girl beamed up at him, pleased by her 'father's' return. Sesshomaru ruffled her hair slightly- which was enough affection for her to beam more, if that was possible.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Show our guests to the chambers they may use."

Rin looked over, realizing for the first time there was company.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" The little girl exclaimed, running over and giving her a hug. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. "Hello, Rin."

Taking Kagome's hand, Rin tugged her towards a set of stairs. "C'mon everyone! Rin will show you your rooms!"

Sesshomaru watched them go, faintly amused at Rin's excitement. Turning to two servants behind him, he spoke.

"Kyoko- see that the women have proper clothing and bathe. Rio, make sure there is suffiant seating and tea in my office. When they are ready, bring them to me."

Both servants bowed, and departed. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and disappeared to his own chambers.

-----------

Kagome sat on the edge of the massive bed in shock. The room was beautiful. Swathes of crimson fabric curtained the bed for privacy; a large window let out onto a small balcony; there was even access to a private bath. She was pulled from her thoughts by a light tap on the door.

"Lady Kagome?" An unfamiliar voice called. The door opened and a young woman stepped through. Kagome tried not to gape. The woman was tall, but had enough curves to make a man drool and a girl jealous. Her dark red hair hung loose down her to knees, and her eyes were a startling green.

"Umm…yes?"

The woman smiled and bowed. "I am Kyoko. Lord Sesshomaru bid me to prepare you."

Kagome looked confused, then worried. "Prepare me? For what?"

"You and your companions will be meeting Lord Sesshomaru in his office."

"Oh…"

Kyoko went over to one of the massive chests and opened it, revealing several beautiful kimonos. "Lady Kagome, if it pleases you, you may bathe. I will assist you with your hair and clothing."

Kagome nibbled her lip, highly unaccustomed to this. "Erm..Okay."

She entered the bathe, disrobed, and quickly sank into the warm water. It was one thing to bathe with Sango- they were practically sisters! But a stranger?

'_She seems nice. I won't let it worry me.'_

Soon enough, Kyoko was there, carefully shampooing and detangling Kagome's hair. Once she was clean, Kyoko gently dried her off and helped her into an elegant black kimono, with tiny blue flowers curling up the side. Her hair was fashionably pulled up into a bun with a few loose curls framing her face. Kagome couldn't believe her reflection. "This isn't me. No way! Not possible!"

Kyoko smiled, taking a liking to the human girl.

"It is you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome let out a breath. "So impossible."

Another knock sounded at the door. "Lady Kagome?"

'_Eesh, what's with all this 'lady' stuff?_' Kagome wondered. "Yes?"

"I am to escort you to Lord Sesshomaru, if you are ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be," she muttered, not noticing Kyoko's hidden smile. She opened the door. "Of course."

The demon guard before her smiled slightly and bowed. "I am Rio, my Lady. Pleasure to meet you."

Kagome blinking, stuttering a reply. "…You as well."

Rio almost looked identical to Kyoko- with a male figure and shorter hair.

"Brother, stop your shameless flirting. You know how impatient Lord Sesshomaru can get."

Rio let out a suffered sigh. "Yes, sister dear."

Kagome giggled. It made sense then. Twins. Rio held out his arm. "If you will, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at him and took his arm, "Lead the way."

-----------

Sesshomaru paced his office, impatient and irritated. Why had he done this? What possessed him to invite three humans to his grounds? Had he officially gone insane?

The door shifted open, and Rio peered in. "My Lord?"

Sesshomaru turned to him, nodded.

Rio opened the door fully, holding it open for the three to file past- Shippo was occupied, playing with Rin.

Sesshomaru gestured to the extra cushions, and they sat. The monk looked at ease, the slayer was slightly uncomfortable- understandable, considering her trade. The miko, however, looked on edge.

'_She looks very different when properly clothed, and not in those rags she calls clothes.' _He thought, looking her over.

As if she felt his eyes on her, Kagome looked up at him, eyes widening slightly when she caught his gaze, then away quickly.

'_Hmm..The miko is afraid.' _

Sesshomaru took his seat gracefully, facing them. He looked over at the slayer.

"Huntress."

Sango raised her gaze to him, unafraid. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" "Explain to this Sesshomaru why you have asked for his help."

"It is not truly my story to say." Sango glanced over at Kagome, who was trying her best not to fidget. "Kagome?" The miko took a deep breath. Might as well get it over with.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She hesitated, glancing at him, then at her friends. Miroku and Sango nodded for her to continue. She looked back at the demon lord. "InuYasha attempted to…" It was difficult to speak, to relive it in her mind. "Attempted to rape me." Kagome finished in a rush. "I only barely managed to escape, by subduing him. His demon had taken over- that much I could tell. However, he was gone by the time I returned to the…well."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly. "Did he mark you, miko?"

Kagome looked at him, confused. Luckily, Sango came to her rescue. "Marking you means having bitten you, as if claiming you for a mate."

"Oh. He did go after my neck…he didn't get a chance to truly bite me." Kagome tugged at her kimono, baring the junction of her neck and shoulder. "He only managed to scratch me pretty bad."

Sesshomaru looked at the miko's marred skin, feeling his beast raging inside him. He suppressed a growl.

"I see. He did not succeed, however."

"No, Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded, then looked over at the other two, who had remained quiet. "Monk. Huntress. This Sesshomaru would like to speak to the miko alone."

Miroku nodded and stood. "Very well, Lord Sesshomaru." Offering his hand to Sango, who gave Kagome a reassuring touch on the hand, they departed. Kagome tensed, unsure about being alone with the taiyoukai.

"Miko."

She glanced up at him, startled.

"You have no reason to fear this Sesshomaru. I will not harm you."

Kagome nodded, trying to get her body to relax. It did not help when Sesshomaru stood and was kneeling by her within a moment. She let out a squeak of surprise, leaning back and almost falling. Sesshomaru pulled her kimono piece to the side, inspecting the wound. Kagome whimpered.

"This Sesshomaru needs to see the wound, miko. It will tell me how much action must be taken. I will not harm you."

Kagome swallowed hard, trying to stay still. Yes, she trusted him, but having someone- especially a male- this close to her made her on edge.

Sesshomaru ran a finger down the scratches, causing her to tremble a bit. Very carefully, he lowered his head slightly and inhaled. No, she had not been marked by InuYasha. However, the puncture wound was deeper than what the others had thought.

"Stay still." Sesshomaru ordered quietly, then lapped at the wound. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and other unrecognizable emotions for one time as she froze.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord pulled back with a nod of satisfaction. "The wound will now heal easily. You may go."

So easily, she was dismissed. Kagome stood up shakily, and left the room, almost running into Sango.

"What…why did he lick me?"

Sango attempted not to smile at her friend's confusion. "Demon saliva has properties in it that makes wounds heal faster- that's how they can get hurt and not be down for day."

"Oh…"

"Come on, we'll go relax, and you can get some rest, okay? Kyoko told me dinner is to be served at nightfall."

Kagome nodded, letting Sango lead her off. She couldn't help but glance back at Sesshomaru's office in wonder.

Why would he help her like that?

---------

More? Or no? I'm thinking a kiss next chapter…or InuYasha storming in. You tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Where You Belong

Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I apologize for the delay in chapters, I've been having some healthy issues. Apparently, the decision lies mostly with InuYasha storming in, or a mix of both. Well, I guess you'll find out!

=) Enjoy!

(Nope, don't own them.)

--------------

Days passed by quickly, blurring together. Kagome's days were filled with helping teach Rin, playing with the children, training with Sango and more. Sesshomaru was rarely seen- though, according to the twins, it was nothing unusual.

After a grueling three-hour sparring session, Sango approached Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" The miko looked up from cleaning 'her' blade. "What is it, Sango?"

"Miroku and I were speaking last night. We are going to go back to the village to check on Kaede and find out information. Are you okay staying here? Shippo is staying as well."

Kagome looked back at the blade, thinking, then spoke slowly. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" She forced a smile. "Besides, if Shippo's here, I'll be fine. You guys should be careful, though."

Sango nodded, giving her a swift hug. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

Kagome simply nodded.

---------

With Sango and Miroku gone, Kagome's sparring partner became Rio. He was a fierce opponent, though practices were shorter due to his guard duties. When not occupied by the children or reading, Kagome focused on archery.

On a particularly bad day, Kagome stood out in the downpour, firing arrows fiercely at the target. She did not noticed a certain silver-haired demon observing her.

'_The miko's powers have gotten stronger., She may become a worthy opponent one day._' He mused. Stepping up behind her, he raised an eyebrow. The woman was soaked. "Miko."

Kagome whipped around, eyes flashing in annoyance. "I have a name."

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. Not once had someone spoken to him in that manner. It intrigued him.

"Very well. Kagome. This Sesshomaru believes you should return indoors before you become ill."

Kagome glanced around as if noticing the rain for the first time. She let out a small laugh. "I suppose so. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed and gathered her arrows, placing them in their holster over her shoulder. Sesshomaru watched her walk away, curious. Were all humans so strange, or just this miko? The slayer and the monk seemed…normal…enough. Sesshomaru pondered on the mystery that was Kagome as he retreated into the castle walls. It had surprised him that no movements had been made by his brother. Oh, how the taiyoukai spoke too soon…

----------

"Sango?"

"Yes?" "What do you think InuYasha will say when he sees Lady Kagome is not with us?" "I'm not sure."

The two companions approached Kaede's hut in silence. The thought of seeing InuYasha again had been eating them. What was going to happen?

They, however, did not have to wait long to receive their answer. They hadn't even reached the village proper before the hanyou was upon them.

"Oi! Where the hell have you two been? And where's Kagome?"

"We were visiting my family's graves." Sango answered. That was their cover story. After all, it was close to the time they had been slaughtered. "As for Kagome, I would imagine she's still home."

InuYasha's ears went back in displeasure. "You're lying."

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I?"

His eyes narrowed, tingeing with red. Miroku interceded. "Let us go to Lady Kaede's hut. We are exhausted from our travels and wish to rest." Taking Sango's hand, he led her away from the now-growling hanyou.

InuYasha watched them walk away, snarling. He knew for a fact that Kagome wasn't home. So where the hell was the stupid woman hiding? He would find out…

---------

Kagome sat in one of the many gardens, idly watching the children play. She was lonely. Granted, she loved the children, and the twins were kind, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't a normal loneliness. It was more so deep, inward loneliness. Like a hole inside that was eating away at her slowly. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting her mind wander. What did Sesshomaru do every day? She barely ever saw him- however, that apparently was normal here. It would be nice to have someone to talk to…if Sesshomaru would talk. Rising up, Kagome gave a nod to the passing guard and disappeared inside, deciding to explore. There was much of the castle she had not seen in her stay, with exception to the main rooms and the children's chambers.

Spotting a staircase, Kagome took the stairs two at a time, curious to see where they would lead. Just when she was beginning to think they were just trick stairs, the space opened up into one of the tower rooms. Sunlight streamed in the narrow windows, lighting up the books and weaponry that lay about. Ornate fans hung upon the walls, as well as carefully detailed paintings. A large oak table sat off to one side, with a chair beside it. A quill and ink pot sat, untouched, next to a piece of parchment. Kagome drifted about the room in awe. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. With a light touch, she skimmed the bindings of the books, almost in reverence. To imagine these had been sitting for years, with no one to read them! Carefully removing one from the shelf, Kagome sank down unto a plush pillow, and opened the book. A diary, perhaps? Or a handwritten tale? She became so involved with the intricate writings and sketches in the journal, Kagome didn't notice the time passing by. Eventually, she lit candles in the fading light, but continued to read, until her eyes became so heavy she couldn't stay up.

Sesshomaru, frustrated that the miko had not shown up for dinner, searched the castle for any hint of her. Both the children were asleep, put to bed long ago. Pausing, he sniffed the air, then swiftly turned to climb a set of stairs he had not used in years. Years since his mother left.

There, at the top of the stairs, with candles casting a soft glow, was the miko. Sesshomaru approached her slowly, wary. How had she managed to come into this room? Last he had known, his mother had sealed the room off from anyone who dared to enter, himself included. Frowning slightly, he let out an impatient huff of breath when he noticed Kagome was asleep. Part of him wanted to shake her awake, and part of him wanted to just sit and watch her. When she slept, she was different. So…well…quiet. He had to admit to himself that in the soft candlelight she even appeared attractive.

'_She always was attractive, you foolish male._' His beast growled at him.

Sesshomaru silenced the beast, staring at Kagome in silence. With an inward sigh, he lifted her up gently and took her back to her rooms. She murmured in her sleep, curling up closer to his body warmth. Sesshomaru stiffened at the contact, but refrained from dropping her. How was she to know she was touching him when she was asleep?

Placing her on her bed, he placed the covers over her, and gently, without a thought, gave her a chaste, passing kiss on her lips. Eyes widening in alarm, and before she woke, Sesshomaru disappeared from the room. Too quickly for him to hear her whisper in her slumber his name.

----------------

Sango and Miroku stayed in the village for a number of days, but had quickly grown weary of listening to InuYasha complain as to where Kagome was and when she was coming back. Finally, they packed their bags and left in the early morning, hoping to leave before the hanyou noticed. Little did they know that the hanyou had been up for quite some time, and began to follow them.

It took a few days, but the two managed to make it back to the palace. They were welcomed easily, being as the guards had been told to admit them upon their return. Shippo ran up happily as Kagome followed, hugging them both. "Welcome back! There's so much to tell you! Did you know that the village is having a festival soon? And we can all go?" He said excitedly. Miroku laughed at the kit, and nodded to Kagome.

"How are you doing?"

Kagome smiled. "Much better. I feel safer here, for some reason." She shrugged. "Of course, I have no idea where Sesshomaru is at the moment, but I'm sure he knows you're back."

Sango nodded, hugging her sister. "Knowing him, probably."

The foursome made their way inside the palace, being shadowed by an ever-hiding hanyou. InuYasha seethed inside, knowing that Kagome was in the Western Lands…his brother's palace, no less! Just wait until he had his moment…

----------

The palace and village was abuzz with excitement. The annual fair would be soon and, like always, it was to be impressive. It was a festival that even Sesshomaru himself appeared at. People and youkai ran about, putting together stalls and getting everything into proper place. Even the palace staff was given time off to help prep. The group, caught up in the thrill of it all, was often found outdoors helping the villagers. Miroku, as strange as it may seem, was pretty handy at putting together stalls. Sango easily managed to carry wood and other supplies, while Kagome and the children decorated.

"Hey, Kagome-nee-chan?" "Yes, Rin?" Kagome asked, looking down at the girl who was handing her flowers to hang.

"Do you know the best part about this festival?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

"No, what is it?"

The young girl's face became wistful, as young often do, and she sighed happily. "It's said that if you're kissed by your true love at midnight, your love with last forever! Isn't that so romantic?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, Rin, it is. Do you have someone special in mind?" Rin blushed and handed Kagome more flowers. "No…" She said in that "yes, but I'm not telling you who."

Kagome grinned. "Well, I hope whoever is lucky enough to get your kiss is a good guy."

Rin turned around two shades of red. Kagome giggled. Young love was so cute. Her smile faded a bit at that part. True love at midnight, huh? A child's tale.

----------------

The day of the festival went quickly and rather well, and before long, night had fallen. The lamps were lit, casting a soft glow over the streets where people still thronged. Most of the crowd had made it down to the lake, where the fireworks were to take place. Kagome and crew made their way, giggling and laughing about the day's adventures. Finding a relatively open spot, they settled in. Rin and Shippo sat in front of them, then the adults. Sesshomaru had periodically appeared to make sure Rin was still with them and safe, but had disappeared again- to no one's surprise. Just as the show was beginning to go off, Kagome excused herself. Sango and Miroku were cuddled together, as were the children, which made her feel somewhat misplaced. Walking over to a small, secluded bridge which still gave her a view of the lake, Kagome leaned against the railing and sighed. She didn't even flinch when Sesshomaru appeared next to her. Giving him a small smile, she gazed at the sky.

"The stars are so pretty. It almost makes me sad that the fireworks will be going off."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected her to be insightful. This woman was simply full of curiosities.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Thank you."

The taiyoukai looked over at the miko, questioning her with one raised eyebrow. Kagome smiled softly, a genuine smile this time. "For taking us in. For allowing me to heal here. For…well, being you."

There was something about the way she said it, or maybe it was the moonlight playing in her hair, giving her eyes an enchanting glow…he wasn't quite sure. Whatever it was, he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, regardless of its fate. Slowly, he took her face in his hands, lowering his face to hers. Kagome's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before her eyes began to flutter closed. A light brush of his lips over her, barely a breath between them…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

---------------

End o chapter.

Well? What do you think??


	6. Chapter 6

**Where You Belong**

**A/N: SORRY SO LATE! Really, I am! There's been a lot of crap going on, and add in writer's block.. So yea. I also apologize if it's a bit short.**

**Like normal, characters don't belong to me.**

**Sesshomaru's lips brushed lightly over Kagome's before he pushed her back and out of the way from InuYasha's enraged attack. The hanyou leapt after him, slashing at him with his claws. Kagome, having regained her equilibrium, gave a growl worthy of a youkai.**

"**InuYasha… SIT!" In a flash of light, the hanyou was down. Kagome was furious, she was done being helpless and meek, hiding behind others. She stalked over to the fallen hanyou, still growling. Sesshomaru hung back, amused yet wary. **

"**InuYasha, you **_**will**_** stay down until I determine otherwise. You **_**will **_**answer my questions with complete honesty- and I **_**will**_** know if you lie."**

**InuYasha gazed up at her, eyes wide with shock. He had never seen Kagome like this. And frankly, it scared him.**

**Glaring at him, she continued. "Did you, or did you not come through the well and attempt to rape me?"**

**InuYasha shook his head vehemently. "NO! I would never do that to you!"**

**Kagome frowned. He was telling the truth. **

"**Have you or have you not been consorting with Kikyo?" **

**InuYasha's ears drooped. "…Yes."**

**In the background, Sesshomaru snorted. Kagome threw a glare his way as well, to which he simply cocked an eyebrow. Refocusing her attention on the hanyou, she continued her interrogation. **

"**How did you find out I was here?"**

"**I followed Sango and Miroku. They don't know."**

**Sesshomaru tilted his head, thinking. How was it that InuYasha did not attempt to rape Kagome, yet it was clearly his scent on the mark? Unless…**

"**InuYasha."**

**The hanyou glanced over. "What?"**

"**Kikyo is a priestess, is she not?"**

**InuYasha gave him a strange look. "Yea, why?"**

"**Does she possibly have anything of yours? Even a strand of hair?"**

**Kagome's eyes widened in understanding.**

"**Um, probably. I don't know. Why are you asking? What difference would it make?"**

"**A great deal."**

**Kagome's thoughts were a mile a minute. If Kikyo had even a strand of hair from InuYasha, plus whatever powers she had now…then…**

**She stared at Sesshomaru, who gave the slightest of nods.**

"**Would somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?"**

"**Come. We will speak inside." Placing an obvious possessive hand on the small of Kagome's back, he led the way inside.**

"**Hey! Does this mean I can get up now?"**

**Once they- Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha- were all gathered inside, he spoke. **

"**Priestess Kikyo has a grudge against Lady Kagome, does she not?"**

"**Of course." Sango stated. "She believes Kagome has stolen InuYasha from her."**

**Sesshomaru gave a nod. "Therefore, with her powers, possibly combined with Naraku's.."**

"**Wait a damn minute! Kikyo would never side with that asshole!" InuYasha exclaimed.**

"**She has before." Miroku interjected calmly. The hanyou frowned, but went silent, pacing.**

"**As this Sesshomaru was saying, possibly combined with Naraku's powers, she could have succeeded in making either a disguise for herself to portray InuYasha, or a duplicate. For your scent **_**was all over Lady Kagome when they first arrived."**_

"_**But… why would Kikyo do such a thing?" **_

"_**She hates me." Kagome said simply, looking at the pacing hanyou. "How many times has she tried to kill me as it is? At least with this idea, she would have made sure I wouldn't return by my own will."**_

_**They all dwelled on this thought till it was obvious sleep was needed.**_

_**Kagome woke to a strange scratching noise in the room, and a sudden weight on the bed. Hoping she was simply imagining things, she slowly opened her eyes to see a demon-driven InuYasha over her. Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed. InuYasha- if it was truly him- put his hands around her throat and began to squeeze, cutting off her screams. Gasping for air, Kagome's vision dulled, making everything fuzzy.**_

_**The bedroom door slammed open, with the others- including InuYasha- rushing in. Sesshomaru's poison whip lashed out, striking the fraud, causing it's grip to go loose- enough that Kagome was able to kick it off, breathing heavily. InuYasha- the real one- attempted to corner it, but it smirked and leapt out the window. **_

"_**Fucking a!" He growled, leaning out the window. It was gone.**_

"_**Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly, rushing over to her sister.**_

_**The miko nodded weakly, offering a slightly smile. She was still death-pale.**_

_**Sesshomaru silently observed the room. He glanced over at the pale miko. **_

"_**The miko will stay in this Sesshomaru's room for the night."**_

_**InuYasha was about to protest, but a look from Miroku stopped him. Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up with ease and left the room. "We will plan upon the morn."**_

_**Morning came swiftly, the bright rays finding Kagome curled on her side, cringing at the light. Sesshomaru sat on the window seat, looking out with a distant expression. What was wrong with him? When did he begin to feel protective and possessive of this young woman?**_

"_**Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts.**_

"_**Hn."**_

_**He heard the rustle of blankets and felt her approach. "May I try something?"**_

_**He turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. She smiled slightly, then looked away, blushing. **_

"_**Hn."**_

_**Taking that as a yes, Kagome took a deep breath and touched his shoulder, summoning her miko powers. Mentally, she knew she was probably a little too weak to attempt this, but she felt she had just cause. Soft pink like extended from her to him. Sesshomaru looked at her, puzzled, but her eyes were closed. He took a quick inhale of air as a sharp pain went through him.**_

"_**I'm sorry if this hurts… Please, bear with it for a few moments, Sesshomaru-sama."**_

_**He gave no reply, simply watching the miko as she began to breath faster, her hands shaking. It went on like this for a few more minutes before she spoke again, breathless. "Try.. Moving… your.. Arm."**_

_**With a startled look, Sesshomaru realized his missing arm was back. Flexing his claws, his eyes widened in amazement.**_

"_**This Sesshomaru.. Thanks you."**_

_**Kagome stood on shaky legs and smiled. "No, thank you Sesshomaru-sama.." She managed to say before fainting. Sesshomaru swiftly caught her, cradling her limp form for a moment before placing her back on the bed.**_

"_**Thank you, Kagome." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Leaving the miko to rest, he went to meet with the others.**_

_**InuYasha, once again, was pacing. It was driving him insane- the possibility that Kikyo could have done this Kagome. He stopped abruptly when Sesshomaru entered. **_

"_**Your.. Arm. How?"**_

_**Sango and Miroku looked up from their planning to stare as well. **_

"_**Your miko gave it back to me." He stated. Sango shared a secret smile with Miroku. InuYasha blinked. "Er.. Okay."**_

_**Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "It is obvious to this Sesshomaru that the miko must be protected at all costs."**_

"_**Yes, but how do we find Kikyo or Naraku?" Sango questioned.**_

"_**We will draw them to us."**_

"_**How? Neither of them are exactly stupid." InuYasha said, finally throwing himself down in a chair. **_

"_**That's where you come in, brother."**_

_**Kagome woke up again, to Sango brushing her hair out of her face.**_

"_**How are you feeling?" Kagome smiled. "Better." She sat up and stretched. "How are things going? I get the feeling I missed a lot."**_

_**Sango smirked. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be taken care of."**_


End file.
